nether_prey_or_pray_ultimate_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Patches and Updates
This page will let you see updates and patches that were made to the game since the first one! 'Nether Community Vote! Tribe Names!' The second vote to find out Nether's Tribe Names is here! You will find the tribe names that are up for your consideration on the voting page, there you will choose your top three! VOTE HERE Thanks for being a part of Team Nether & we can't wait to see what you think! 'February Update #2- Keybinds, Sound, and Mouse Sensitivity ' February Update #2 Key Bindings/Capacity System Key bindings are finally here! This smaller February update has usability options and some smaller additions and tweaks to Nether! Here are the notes, enjoy! Servers will go down shortly during the day for the update to be made live. Major Updates: • Keybinding! Volume slider! Mouse Sensitivity! Added more usability options to the Settings menu. • Added more Crafting Vendors to the world. • Backpacks and GI use a Capacity system instead of slots. This is in early stages and may require additional balancing. Keep in mind, how slots used to work is now different Other Notes: • Various gun tweaks • Made the escort mission reward players with items • rebalanced and distributed gun spawns to be spread better around the map. • moved loot drop locations in west of map work reliably • Fixed a bug where the Lopes was uncraftable LATER TODAY – TRIBE VOTING ROUND TWO STARTS! This will be the final vote to decide the tribe names in the upcoming Tribes feature so make sure to keep an eye on the forums and the Nether Twitter and Facebook for an announcement when the voting starts. 'February Update #1' February Update #1 & Character Wipe/Tribe PledgeServers will experience downtime from approximately 10 AM CST - 11 AM for the update and character wipe. Here is what you can look forward to once we get back online! First an announcement and then features in the update! Tribes:Today we are really excited to announce "TRIBES", a new feature that allows our players to join one of 16 unique tribes and battle each other in a struggle for territory. By joining a Tribe, players will be rewarded with stronger offensive and defensive skills, larger cash and loot drops, extra space to store inventory items, and more. Tribes will fight for control of the city’s strategic vantage points, which will provide the controlling tribe greater power over enemy movements, the ability to affect market prices and alter mission objectives in their favor. Join a TribePlayers that pledge to joining a Tribe before February 15th will earn special rewards, which include a Tribe outfit (worth five Gold) and no Tribe initiation when the feature is available at the end of the month. So head to the Safe Zone to pledge to the tribesman and prepare for Tribal warfare! Character WipeAfter warning for the last couple of patches, we are now resetting all characters and wiping stats. This is needed to fix previous exploits and bugs that have occurred during our early access. Game play should now become more balanced and the overall experience will be improved. All character inventory has been removed. All the gold players have purchased has been returned along with any gold included in the Believer and Chosen packages. Features in the Update:Crafting- Go to the Weaponsmith in the Safe Zone and bring components of weapons and he will craft you a new weapon! The 'recipes' for different guns are revealed as you find them. Check out the new makeshift "Can Gun" made from found parts and shotgun shell. Nether Hunters- These cult members will give you rewards for bringing them Nether body parts that are dropped from killing creatures. Secret: There might be a secret feature.... Notable Fixes: · Most powerful guns will no longer spawn in the world and will need to be crafted · Sidearm and weak gun spawn rates significantly reduced · Removed some exploitable console commands and ini settings · Various inventory UI fixes · Gun damage on certain weapons will now falloff at distance so that you can’t “snipe” with a pistol · Fixed an issue where the safezone message sometimes wasn’t there · Sunny days are now more likely than foggy days · Enemies will now drop loot more consistently independently of loot spawned on the map · Reduced sprint stamina drain and increased stamina recovery rate, and fixed some bugs with stamina drain while jumping · Various AI and item spawn balance tweaks · Various world collision fixes · Various Z-Fighting, seams in world, and floating objects fixed 'Character Wipe Coming Feb 4th!' The next update and the long-awaited character wipe are coming! This Tuesday we will be doing both. All inventories will be cleared and all Nether Gold will be returned to you. The game update and character wipe will result in downtime. This is the current planned schedule of possible downtime. UPDATE/CHARACTER WIPE DOWNTIME Tuesday, February 4th 9:30 AM-11 AM CST January Patch #1 Features in the Patch: • Motorcycle/Dirt Bike- There are motorcycles that spawn in the world. This is very much in a "early access" state- if you are carrying gear you don’t want to lose, it is recommended you deposit the gear in the global inventory before riding. Known issues: • There is some network rubberbanding that causes bike to appear to hiccup • If bike is laying down, press E to start flipping it over, and E again when it is upright • FRAPS may have perf issues while riding motorcycle. • Group System- Group chat, group members show up on map, easily identifiable nametags Group system overview/instructions: • Access the group screen from the main menu bar. • Invite people to your group by clicking the plus icon next to their name in the right most column. • Invites appear in "invites" window. You can accept or ignore them. Accepting an invite, while your currently in a different group will cause you to leave that group. • You can send chat messages to only your group members by beginning your message with /group. • You can return to global chat by typing /say. • Group member's name tags always appear over their heads. • Group member's locations can be seen in the map screen. Escort Mission- new objective where you have to bring a heavy box with a glowing beacon to shopkeepers in Safezones. The box attracts Nether, and you can’t use weapons while holding the box, so 'Group' up with other players to successfully complete the objective. Everyone in your 'Group' will receive the escort reward. • New Cosmetic Gear in the marketplace- Russian Hat, Motocross Helmet, Ski mask (balaclava), Ballcap, Face Bandana, Half Mask, Spray Mask Notable Fixes: • Disabled console log off • Stamina drains on jumps, to discourage sprint-jump bunny hopping (note jump does not require stamina to use) • Fixed bugs with Character screen not showing proper items • Made it so nametags for group members look different and appear more readily. • Fixed bug with map objective info not appearing correctly online. • Hid lock and quest icons for quickslot item icons. • Adjusted red dot sight to be more clear and smaller • Fixed issues with Glider not showing up on other players • Added enemies to subways • Various Map fixes • Various Nether bomb fixes • Fixed stat screen interface issues • Fix for throwing grenades in Safezones • Adjusted ground textures, wear patterns on ground • Fixed the courier package inventory icon to match the mesh • Added spawn protection timer with a random variable between 10-15 seconds December Patch #2 New Update is going LIVE! More features and fixes! New Features in this Update: *Courier Missions: deliver necessary supplies to different Safezones and outposts for large rewards *Subway Network: Use abandoned subway tunnels as alternate routes to get around the world. Generally safer against campers! *Wing Glider: Travel across the map from above. Equip in quick slots and use in midair to glide. *Nether Pheromone Bomb: Throw this jar of Nether innards to attract creatures. Use it to even out a fight or earn some XP *Sonic Repulsor: Throwable Anti-Nether grenade that will cause all Nether in the vicinity to run away for several seconds *New AI- Golem: A large Nether who can take a lot of hits and does big knock back attacks. Don’t let him get close. *"Supply Drop" Event: Event which will occasionally spawn multiple loot in a different world locations and mark that location on the map for all to see Notable Fixes:*Fixed a bug preventing the day-night cycle from playing *Quickslots will now be saved in between play sessions *Fixed some broken collision in the world *Slight rebalance to reduce blood meter aggro increases *Slight store item rebalance *Slight food restoration amount rebalance *Minor performance improvement for servers December Patch #1 Patch #6 is live! Here are the Patch Notes! *Added a new "blood meter" to the game. Nether will now smell the recent blood of other players on you and be more likely to detect your presence and aggro you from further away. *Added new military character templates which can be purchased from the character menu *Added a new Collection objective -visit the Safe Zone to find out what items to scavenge and turn in for cash and XP reward *Added a throwable grenade that will do damage in a radius when it explodes *Added a throwable flashbang that will cause temporary blindness and deafness in a radius when it explodes *Fixed a bug with guns where the clients weren't simulating fire effects properly causing "gun lag" *Fixed an issue with character stats being occasionally wiped after logging out *Increased the amount that all food heals by 20-30% *Slightly increase base walk speed *Increased global inventory to 20 slots *Increased the size of the riverside outpost slightly *Added gun sway to standing pose *Fixed bad placement of some anti-nether devices in the safezone *Made Crawler more alert and aggressive but reduced their health. They will also patrol much further and more quickly. *Fixed an issue where players would still be "safe" if the safe zone was disabled during an attack *Fixed some animation issues with crawling and crouching in various gun poses *Players can now buy more nether gold via a link in the store *Fixed some LOD popping in the world *Players can now intentionally drop cosmetic items (but they still will not be dropped on death) *Fixed some visual issues with fog when standing high up in buildings *Fixed various collision issues in the world *Fixed some bad loot locations *Fixed some broken player spawnpoints *Added some minor UI polish *Fix for detail meshes in certain parts of the world not appearing *Fixed an issue with the heartbeat sometimes not playing during low health Note: VAC anti-cheat is now active and we are working with Valve to start adding in the commonly detected hacks/cheats to the system. 'November Patch #3' Patch #5 IS LIVE! This patch includes major bug fixes for bugs causing lag, performance improvements, a new surge objective with the Reaper mini-boss, VAC anti-cheat, and many other awesome additions! Check out the list of all features, fixes, and more! *Major fix for a bug causing lag and server degradation over time *General performance improvements for the game client *Fixed a bug causing very low framerates in certain circumstances *Added a new Surge objective *Players must kill a mini-boss that attacks random areas of the city *Speed hackers will now be logged and automatically banned from all servers after enough offenses *Added support for VAC which will be turned on in the next patch *VAC is now active for Nether, but VAC bans will not begin to be enforced on servers until the next patch *Objective information is now displayed more clearly on the map *Food and healing items will now stack to some degree *Food and healing items will be harder to use in combat due to a longer hold timer for the quickslot *Added a throwable “road flare” which lights up an area for 60 seconds *Added a throwable “smoke grenade” which causes a visual impediment for 30 seconds *Reduced nametag display distance to about 15 meters *Added 2 versions of a Pilgrim Hat for thanksgiving (limited time only!) *Fixed some incorrect icons in the inventory UI *Reduced base player speed in walk and crouch *Players will now gain small amounts of XP for selling items *Players will now gain XP in a radius when Nether are killed *Nether-skin backpack will now only be purchasable using in-game cash *Added on/off sounds for flashlight *Minor store price rebalance *Fixed some 3rd person animation issues with regards to players rotating around their pivot point *You can now delete your character (will only reset temporary stats for now like current level, health, and hunger meter) *Fixed an issue with the settings menu incorrectly displaying current settings *UI updates for the character screen *Launcher will now prompt to upload crash reports to help us diagnose issues 'November Patch #2' Patch Notes: *New fall damage implementation based on distance fallen, not velocity. Damage will start at about 1.5 stories and death will occur at 4 stories. *Changed base FOV to 90, fixed some UI related issues with manually tweaking FOV in ini files *Support for Guest Key access has been unlocked *Fixed some audio issues with gunfire and bullet impacts *Player’s cosmetic items will now show up on the character select screen *Added a flashlight to the game o Flashlights can be bought in the store or found in the world o Press “F” to toggle flashlight o The first flashlight in your inventory is counted as “equipped” *Made nighttime much darker *Added new Cosmetic items, including a Nether Helmet, Nether Armbands, and a Nether Backpack *Added the ability to patch the game with delta patches instead of full game downloads *Fixed for AI sometimes looping hit react animations when dying *Fixed insta-kill hunter attack, fixed Nether AOE attacks in general to behave properly *Fixed hunter not patrolling properly *Re-balanced loot to respawn more frequently but with lower rates of gun spawns *Fixed some severe lag issues that occurred whenever an admin joined a server *Fixed some possible lag issues that popped up under certain conditions after a server has run for several days *Added new settings option to hide the chat window entirely *Low health sound mode is now only triggered when health is changed *Low health sound mode is turned off once the player returns to character select *Player disconnect timer will now be interrupted by taking damage *Player disconnect fades out sounds over its duration *Fixed some improper store icons for several inventory items *Slightly tweaked some store prices *Added a dynamic text frame to the launcher that we will use to communicate server maintenance and patch notes *Fixed some world meshing in the safezone November Patch #1 Patch Notes #3 11/8The Patch to fix crashes, additional launcher issues, and more in-game bugs is coming tonight (5-8 hours to roll out to all servers and players)! We’ve also went back to random spawns after the large amount of community feedback requesting random spawns until we can more properly balance saved locations! Note that this is a FULL GAME DOWNLOAD, we said we wouldn't do this again but this is critical to fix performance, lag, and crashing issues. This patch will make Nether more stable and a better patching solution will be implemented in following patches. *Fixed potential crashes and lockups on the client related to physics code *Greatly improved framerate on the client (Some users should see performance increase) *Fixed a problem where servers would eventually stop responding to connections *Fixed an issue that would eventually degrade performance on the servers *Added more controls for admins to easily ban and kick cheaters from within the game *Added bullet whiz-by sounds near the player *Added bullet impact sounds near the player *Marketplaces will now show up as icons on the map *Fixed some pickups that previously couldn't be picked up *Added some fixes to try to address looping download issue in launcher *Added some fixes to try to prevent admin-related problems when installing *If installer fails, it won't try to redownload it if it doesn't need to *If the game is now already running when the installer starts, it will make sure to kill it first *Fixed some launcher issues arising from installing two launchers in two different directories *Fixed voice chat to be more reliable *Added setting to mute all voice chat in the settings menu *Fixed several collision issues *Fixed an exploit where market could be made accessible anywhere in the map *Removed marketplace access from character select *Restored random spawning until we can balance saved locations *Players can now enter console commands in the chat box by prefacing them with "/" *Various art fixes and texturing fixes Category:News